


Snowy Day

by RogueRevenant



Series: Rebelcaptain One Shots [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence sorta, Cold Weather, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Love, Snow, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: Cassian initiates a snowball fight with Jyn while they are stationed on Hoth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little story I wrote so I could freshen up my mind and get some ideas for another Cass/Jyn story. I really wanna do a multi-chapter story, and pretty soon I might bite the bullet and actually start it. So until then, I'll keep writing little one shots until I get something concrete down.
> 
> I didn't want to make this too angsty because writing with tears in my eyes proves quite difficult, so I chose to make this sweet and mushy.

“Cassian… don’t you dare,” Jyn said.

Meanwhile, Cassian was smoothing out a snowball and looking at Jyn with a devilish grin, and she knew exactly what he had planned for her. After all, what else could they do on Hoth besides stand out in the blistering cold and practically freeze themselves to death?

“Cassian, listen to me. If you throw that snowball, you will sleep on the floor tonight, do you understand?”

“Oh, come on. How many times have I heard that before? And how many times have you ended up changing your mind?” 

“I mean it this time. Throw that snowball, and you will regret it for a thousand years to come.”

Cassian smirked wider. “Is that a challenge, Sergeant Erso?”

“It is a warning, that’s what it is.”

Cassian knew she was bluffing. Five minutes with him sleeping on the floor and she would cave in, begging him to crawl into the bed and cuddle her until she fell asleep. The same thing had happened before, when he was flying back to Yavin IV and he turned the gravity off in the ship while she was unbuckled. She refused to talk to him for about fifteen minutes until she missed hearing his voice. Or the other time, when he did a double corkscrew in the ship despite her pleas and she said she wouldn't kiss him for one whole week, which obviously didn't last. This would turn out like usual.

He did feel slightly intimidated by her sharp stare, which at the same time he thought was adorable. 

“I mean it,” she said sternly.

He cocked his arm back and hurled the snowball at her, which collided with her lower abdomen and dissipated into a white mist. 

“Oh, you are so dead,” Jyn said as she bent over and began to pick up a heap of snow and began to roll up a snowball. Cassian was not at all prepared for retaliation, but instead of feeling he stood his ground and prepared an arsenal to defend himself with. He was pelted repeatedly with several snowballs to the chest and abs, and each hit almost knocked him over on his back. He managed to formulate another ball, and he blindly launched it, unknowing its trajectory until he turned his head at the exact moment that it made contact with Jyn’s face.

“Jyn!” He said, rushing over to her side. He immediately pulled the scarf from around his neck and began to gently dab away at the snow from her face. “Jyn, honey, are you okay?” 

She didn't respond. As Cassian wiped her face of any of the remnants of snow, Jyn threw him a dirty glare. Cassian had never seen that face before, not even in the past when he had pulled those little pranks on her. This was glare unlike anything he had seen in his entire life, and he knew he was in for it now. 

“Jyn, I am so, so, so sorry.”

She didn't didn't respond. Instead, she snaked her arm behind Cassian’s neck and crammed a handful of snow down his shirt. He winced and recoiled back, just as she jumped onto his back and brought him down into the snow, where she shoved more and more snow into his clothes, ignoring his pleas for mercy. They wrestled in the snow, laughing and giggling playfully until they declared a cease fire and mutually agreed that the cold was becoming too much to handle and that they needed to head back to base.

“Do I still have to sleep on the floor tonight?” Cassian asked. 

“No, but you can repay me by cuddling me and keeping me warm until I fall asleep.”

“That sounds good enough for me,” he said as he swept her feet off of the ground and carried her the whole way back to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to leave any and all feedback. :)


End file.
